The End of Our World
by Starhunterz
Summary: Just an inspiration I had one night about the Massacre of Wounded Knee. No flames on what it's about! Rated T, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Creek Mary's Blood" by Nightwish, nor the video that inspired me, "The End of Our World" by Neravaira._**

**Author's Note: _I hope you all enjoy this little inspiration I got while watching some of Neravaira's videos on YouTube. I do allow criticism on my grammar, spelling, and way of writing. However, I will NOT tolerate any flames against the Native Americans, nor the 'White Men'. Though I am only about 1/12 Cherokee Indians, and the rest European, I am strongly against anybody that goes against what happened at Wounded Knee Creek. I honestly don't care if I am being too dramatic about this, and I seriously don't give a damn(sorry about that word) if anybody flames me, but one thing I do not, and I mean DO NOT tolerate at ALL is criticism/racism towards the Indians. Please enjoy!_**

**The End of Our World**

A great war was coming, from unknown white men. They would search for more land, filled with adventure, and greed. They would harvest our lands that we have lived among for so long, they would hunt down our gifts from Mother Earth, and all this would be our dusk. I have seen this in my visions and dreams.

_**Soon I will be here no more**_

_**You'll hear my tale**_

_**Through my blood**_

_**Through my people**_

_**And the eagle's cry**_

_**The bear within will never lay to rest**_

_**Wandering on Horizon Road**_

_**Following the trail of tears**_

They will come with their fire, and their disease. It will spread like wildfire through our plains. They will be unmerciful, overpowering us by their advanced weapons with spears at the tips. Lead will slice through the air, betraying their trust they thrust upon us so menacingly. They will be willing to trade, just to steal everything back.

_**White man came**_

_**Saw the blessed land**_

_**We cared, you took**_

_**You fought, we lost**_

_**Not the war but an unfair fight**_

_**Sceneries painted beautiful in blood**_

_**Wandering on Horizon Road**_

_**Following the trail of tears**_

_**Once we were here**_

_**Where we have lived since the world began**_

_**Since time itself gave us this land**_

Our ancient burial grounds will be unnoticed, trampled on by the white men's feet. They will come into our camps when we least expect them, surrounding us with their horses and weapons. We shall sing and chant our songs to our ancestors, and dance the Ghost Dance, seeking for help and assurance, looking for guidance in our last moments at Wounded Knee.

_**Our souls will join again the wild**_

_**Our home in peace 'n war 'n death**_

_**Wandering on Horizon Road**_

_**Following the trail of tears**_

_**Once we were here**_

_**Where we have lived since the world began**_

_**Since time itself gave us this land**_

_**Wandering on Horizon Road**_

_**Following the trail of tears**_

_**Once we were here**_

_**Where we have lived since the world began**_

_**Since time itself gave us this land**_

The leader of the white men will give an unknown signal, and we shall see our family, our friends, and our tribe, fall to the ground in a cloud of dust and blood. This war is going to be in their favor, and they don't even need the land the Great Spirit gave us so graciously. We shall all beg for them to stop, surrendering before and after the massacre, and they won't help, just keep killing our people.

_**I still dream every night**_

_**Of them wolves, them mustangs, those endless prairies**_

_**The restless winds over mountaintops**_

_**The unspoilt frontier of my kith nkin**_

_**The hallowed land of the Great Spirit**_

_**I still believe**_

_**In every night**_

_**In every day**_

We will have no way to fight back.

_**I am like the caribou**_

_**And you like the wolves that make me stronger**_

_**We never owed you anything**_

_**Our only debt is one life for our Mother**_

_**It was a good day to chant this song**_

_**For Her**_

Their dawn, will be our dusk.

_**Our spirit was here long before you**_

_**Long before us**_

_**And long will it be after your pride brings you to your end  
**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review!**_**  
**_


End file.
